Tomoo
Tomoo is a minor, but significant antagonist in the anime and manga series Elfen Lied. Tomoo served as the chief force that ultimately turned Lucy into a homicidal maniac, and he's also the reason for her deep hatred of humanity. Description Tomoo was an eleven year old boy who was the ringleader of a group of nameless bullies. His favorite victim was Kaede. He and his acquaintances taunted her because of the small horns on her head, and then bullied her further when she shut down emotionally in order to deal with the pain they caused her. Tomoo at times seemed concerned about the staff finding out what he was doing, yet he may have been taking some of his cues from the staff, who seemed to despise young Lucy/Kaede just as much. One day, Lucy met a young girl at the orphanage who warned Tomoo off by threatening to call a teacher. It's unknown if the girl befriended Kaede because she genuinely felt sorry for her, or if Tomoo set her up to gain Kaede's confidence. Evidence exists in both directions concerning this. Whatever truly happened, the girl told Tomoo that Kaede had a puppy that she was taking care of, which they found and caught, presenting it to Lucy the very next day. Tomoo teased Lucy about the puppy, then proceeded to throw it hard against the wall. Grabbing a vase (a rock in the manga), he then beat the dog, continuing to do so until it stopped moving. Tomoo expressed mock-regret that the dog hadn't lasted longer. With this brutality and the possible betrayal of her confidence by the girl, Kaede finally had enough. Enraged, she released hidden powers, a series of invisible telekinetic arms called vectors, tearing all four children present to pieces. Tomoo was the last one to die and was thus most aware of the horror he had unleashed. The influence that Tomoo had on Lucy continued even after he had died, sometimes appearing to her as a taunting headless specter. Kaede's actions after this remain her own responsibility, and her alienation within the orphanage had already set a bitter seed in her young soul. Yet even though his killing of the pup was, so to speak, the trigger and not the gunpowder, without Tomoo's focus on hurting and pushing Kaede, she might have escaped being the cruel monster she became as Lucy. Appearances LOTM: Sword of Kings He appears in the season 1 of Sword of Kings Saga AA as a tertiary antagonists, however, with 17 years old. He is in the second in command of Mafusa Gang and is the main partner of Aki Honda. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Kid Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bullies Category:Murderers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Bludgeoners Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Criminals Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Characters hailing from the Elfen Lied Universe Category:Cowards Category:Giygasians Category:Animated characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Liars Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace